Telepathy
Telepathy is the ability to hear and manipulate the thoughts of others. Characters *Matt Parkman Snr has this ability naturally. *His father, Maury Parkman, also has this ability naturally. *Matt Parkman Jnr has this ability naturally in World 2 and in World 8, inherited from his father and grandfather. *Mark Brown has this ability naturally. *Pippy Gray has this ability naturally. *Josh Deveaux also has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability in World 2, World 3, World 8 and World 11. *Gabriel Gray has gained this ability empathically in World 2. *Noah Gray has mimicked this ability. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked this ability. *Gabriella Bennet has taken this ability from Pippy. *An unnamed man had this ability in World 3. *Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted has taken this ability from the unnamed man. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has mimicked the ability from Elan. *Lleucu Grey has this ability naturally. *Lewis Smith has this ability naturally. *Robert Max has mimicked this ability. *Arthur Petrelli took this ability in World 2, World 5, World 8 and World 11. *Charles Deveaux also had this ability naturally. *Ryuhou Boyoshi has this ability naturally. *Draph replicated this ability from Ryuhou. *Katherine Jones has this ability naturally. *Liz Jones has mimicked this ability from her sister. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Matt Jnr. *Randall Mythland also possessed this ability. *Rachel Max also has this ability naturally. *Matt Parkman Jnr Jnr will also have this ability naturally. *Pippy Maxxted also possesses this ability naturally, in World 3. *Flynn Bennet will gain this ability empathically from his grandmother. *Joshua Evans has gained this ability from Charles Deveaux in World 8. Limits 'Matt Parman Snr' Over the years, Matt has gained great skill with the ability. At first, he could only hear thoughts and would do so accidentally, but he has learned to control this and to develop other aspects. He can by now also push thoughts, trap people in nightmares and manipulate perception by causing people to hallucinate. He can also block others from hearing his own thoughts, but only when he does so deliberately or when he's particularly defensive. In World 8, he has been shown to be capable of using his ability to reveal memories and histories which were hidden using history alteration, and creating telepathic shields around the minds of others to prevent other telepaths from learning their thoughts. By now, he tends to only read minds deliberately, unless certain thoughts leap out to him, or his control is weakened by doubt or anxiety. He has found that he can only understand and manipulate thoughts if they are in a language he has learned to speak. Also, the ability leaves his senses raw, and he can be incapacitated by bright lights and by loud noises like sirens or alarms. 'Maury Parkman' Maury had similar limits to his son's current ones. He was especially skilled in creating nightmares, causing Molly to name him "the Nightmare Man". 'Matt Parkman Jnr' Matt Parkman Jnr can hear thoughts, later on he will be able to change the thoughts of others. In World 8, his hearing of thoughts is currently intermittent, and he can't seem to control it yet. Due to this intermittent nature, he also cannot always block other telepaths from hearing his thoughts. 'Mark Brown' Mark can read minds and change the minds of others. He used the ability to force a woman into being in a relationship with him, completely erasing her free will, and he afterwards used the ability remotely to continue controlling her and tried to drive her to suicide. 'Pippy Gray' Pippy can hear thoughts and control the mind of others. She can use this ability extensively, and has great control of it. She hears thoughts reflexively unless she makes a specific effort not to, and she can control others and cause hallucinations with ease. Her thoughts also seem unreadable, unless she is projecting them and communicating mentally. 'Josh Deveaux' Josh has similar limits to Matt and Pippy. It is unknown whether he hears thoughts reflexively or if he can block it. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Matt Parkman Snr in World 3, World 8 and World 11, meaning that he has by now learned to control the ability and doesn't read minds at all times. However, in World 2 he has the same version of the ability as his sister, meaning that he reads minds reflexively and continually. He can push thoughts, control minds and cause hallucinations in all 4 worlds. [[Gabriel Gray|'Gabriel Gray']] Gabriel has similar limits to his wife Pippy, meaning that he too usually hears thoughts reflexively. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to Pippy. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to Pippy. 'Gabriella Bennet' Gabriella also has similar limits to Pippy. 'Unnamed man in World 3' This man had no control of the ability at all, and could only hear thoughts. He could not prevent himself from overhearing thoughts. He lost the ability soon after manifesting it, and this was due to his dislike of the ability, since it revealed to him secrets he'd rather have been unaware of. 'Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted' Elan has much finer control of the ability than the man she took it from. She hears thoughts intermittently, and can choose to focus and listen to thoughts. She can also choose to listen to a particular person's thoughts, and can communicate telepathically, push thoughts and control an individual telepathically. She can view another's memories, search them for information and pass what she learns onto others. She once attempted to use the ability on herself to improve her memory and force herself to remember certain facts, but it is unclear how successful this was. Normally, she tends to use the ability only to listen to thoughts and to communicate, controlling others only at utmost need. Her own thoughts are always unreadable. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Daniel has similar limits to Elan. 'Lleucu Grey' Lleucu has great control of this ability, although she is another individual whose version of the power means she hears thoughts reflexively at all times, unless she has a strong reason to block herself. She can form permanent telepathic bonds with individuals, currently sharing one with her twin sister and one with her husband, both of which have been sustained for over a decade by now. She can also communicate telepathically, project thoughts and send telepathic messages and announcements over great distances, even globally. When her ability is strengthened, she can take complex information from the minds of others, and she can control minds and actions when further augmented. Due to her also possessing ability manipulation, she can strengthen the ability herself, any time she wishes to do so. She has also learned that she can combine the two abilities to block another telepath from reading a person's mind, without the telepath even sensing the block's presence. Because of her Hunter heritage and status, she has found that in certain situations - when a human is threatened by any supernatural being - she can also emit a telepathic blast which leaves the minds of those around her in a vegetative state, and can cause haemorrhages and strokes. She doesn't find the ability painful, but it often leaves her more exposed to negative thoughts, which can affect her own mindset and moods. Unlike most with this ability, she doesn't find language to be a barrier, since she hears the nature of the thoughts and not their exact words. She has also displayed that she can lie, completely convincingly, when projecting thoughts, and that a form of mind shield made using creation can block her ability or show her false thoughts. 'Lewis Smith' Lewis is able to hear and alter minds. He can also use the ability to control the movements and actions of others. He seems to have difficulty preventing himself from hearing thoughts, and sometimes finds this painful. Before he learned to control the ability, he would find himself forcing people to act upon his whims, without being able to stop it. He isolated himself for years in order to prevent this. When strengthened he once showed that his telepathy was strong enough to retrieve memories lost due to a brain tumour, and he has also once sent a global telepathic message. He has recently been the subject of a telepathic block to prevent him from accurately hearing one person's thoughts, but he was never aware of the block, and at the time believed that he could still hear Bea like everyone else. [[Robert Max|'Robert Max']] Robert seems to have similar limits to Matt Parkman Snr. 'Arthur Petrelli' Arthur has the same limits as Matt Parkman Snr. 'Charles Deveaux' Charles was seen using the ability to hear thoughts and gain information about people in 1961, as well as causing many people in a diner to forget that he'd danced with Angela. It can be assumed that he often used to ability to erase memories as a Company founder. He also used the ability to sense that Peter was there when invisible, and may have used it to communicate when unconscious and in dreams. 'Ryuhou Boyoshi' Ryuhou never displayed this ability. However, his limits ought to have been similar to Draph's, therefore he should be capable of altering the minds of others. 'Draph' Draph has been shown to influence a person to not remember a significant event. 'Katherine Jones' Katherine's limits are unknown. 'Liz Jones' Liz's limits are also unknown, but they would be the same as her sister's. She's only been shown using the ability to hear thoughts, and seems to do so accidentally and sporadically, with no real connection between each occurrence of her mind reading. She's yet to use the ability to control thoughts, but ought to be capable of doing so. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jess has been shown hearing and reacting to her mother's thoughts, and communicating telepathically. She doesn't seem to hear thoughts constantly. She hasn't yet controlled minds in any way, and she has also shown that other telepaths can still hear her thoughts occasionally. 'Randall Mythland' Randall's ability did not develop beyond simply hearing thoughts before his death. 'Rachel Max' Rachel was shown using her ability to force crowds of people into forgetting her behaviour and presence. 'Matt Parkman Jnr Jnr' At first, Matt will only be able to hear thoughts. However, later he will learn to push thoughts into the minds of others, and will be able to control people, implant thoughts and cause hallucinations. 'Pippy Maxxted' Pippy manifested this ability years ago, and at first could only hear thoughts and read minds. Over the years she learned to do more with it, and can by now also control minds also. However, her skill with it is quite limited, and she is still learning her limitations. 'Flynn Bennet' Flynn will have similar limits to his grandmother, meaning he will be able to control minds extensively, and will hear thoughts at all times. 'Joshua Evans' Josh has similar limits to Charles. Similar Abilities *Mental projection can be used to hear thoughts, communicate mentally and create things by bringing them from the mental plane into reality *Thought projection can be used to move thoughts, memories and images from one mind into another. *Psychokinesis is an advanced form of the ability which has no language barriers and can also persuade, hypnotise and sedate *Creation can sometimes create a thought in someone's head *Telepathic control is the ability to control the minds of other people *Human omnipotence can also be used to manipulate minds *Technopathic telepathy can be used to hear thoughts when communicating technologically *Illusion is the ability to create illusions *Illusion manipulation is the ability to create and manipulate illusions *Hypnosis is the ability to hypnotise people *Mind reading is the ability to read the mind's of others *Telempathy can be used to make others do something by projecting out an emotion *Plane of existence manipulation can be used to read minds and alter them Category:Abilities